The Singing Prancers vs. The Strikers
The Singing Prancers vs. The Strikers is the thirty-seventh episode of season one of the 2018 revival of Double Dare. The episode aired on January 11, 2019. Description Round 1 * Toss-Up (Pie Carry) ** The Singing Prancers win $50: 50-0 * Serena Williams question ** The Singing Prancers get wrong answer * ''Fortnite question ** The Strikers win $50: 50-50 * John Green question ** The Strikers dare The Singing Prancers ** The Singing Prancers double dare The Strikers, take physical challenge * Root Beer Float challenge ** The Strikers win physical challenge, win $200: 50-250 * Dubai question ** The Strikers dare The Singing Prancers ** The Singing Prancers double dare The Strikers, take physical challenge * Lint Stick challenge ** The Strikers lose physical challenge, gives $200 to The Singing Prancers: 250-250 * Round 1 ends Round 2 * Toss-Up (Pool Noodle Balloon Carry) ** The Strikers win $100: 250-350 * Ford question ** The Strikers get wrong answer * Doritos question ** The Singing Prancers win $100: 350-350 * Hanukkah question ** The Singing Prancers win $100: 450-350 * Monarch butterfly question ** The Singing Prancers win $100: 550-350 * Calvin Harris question ** The Singing Prancers dare The Strikers ** The Strikers get wrong answer ** Gives $200 to The Singing Prancers, 750-350 * George Washington Carver question ** The Singing Prancers win $100: 850-350 * Tumbleweed question ** The Singing Prancers win $100: 950-350 * The Settlers of Catan question ** The Singing Prancers get wrong answer * Gingham question ** The Strikers win $100: 950-450 * Round 2 ends Obstacle Course Trivia Videos File:Double Dare - "The Singing Prancers vs. The Strikers" Behind the Scenes (1 5)|Behind the scenes of the episode, cast and crew take a group photo before the taping File:Double Dare - "The Singing Prancers vs. The Strikers" Behind the Scenes (2 5)|Behind the scenes of the episode, Marc talks to the audience File:Double Dare - "The Singing Prancers vs. The Strikers" Behind the Scenes (3 5)|Behind the scenes of the episode, Liza and Marc talk to the audience Double Dare - "The Singing Prancers vs. The Strikers" Sneak peek|Sneak peek for the episode with The Strikers taking on a physical challenge Double Dare - "The Singing Prancers vs. The Strikers" Behind the Scenes (4 5)|Behind the scenes of the episode, the set for the episode Double Dare - "The Singing Prancers vs. The Strikers" Behind the Scenes (5 5)|Behind the scenes of the episode, Marc helps Liza get through the slime after the obstacle course Gallery TheSingingPrancers-TheStrikers-behindthescenes1.jpg|The Singing Prancers (Gisselle & Ruby) backstage DD2018CastCrew.jpg|2018 revival cast and crew, photo taken before taping of the episode TheSingingPrancersTheStrikers-PieCarry.gif|The Singing Prancers and The Strikers competing in the 'Pie Carry' toss-up challenge Marc-podium-sunglasses.jpg|Marc wears sunglasses at his podium Gisselle-cartwheel.gif|Gisselle of The Singing Prancers performs a cartwheel The Strikers.JPG|The Strikers (Yasmin & Amare) at their podium TheStrikers-question.jpg|The Strikers discuss a question TheSingingPrancers-TheStrikers-behindscenes2.jpg|Liza talks with The Singing Prancers TheSingingPrancers-TheStrikers-behindthescenes.jpg TheSingingPrancers-TheStrikers-behindthescenes3.jpg TheSingingPrancers-TheStrikers-behindthescenes4.jpg TheSingingPrancers-obstaclecourse.jpg|The Singing Prancers (Gisselle & Ruby) get ready for the obstacle course TheSingingPrancers-TheStrikers-behindthescenes5.jpg|The Singing Prancers after the obstacle course TheSingingPrancers-TheStrikers-behindthescenes2.jpg|Liza meeting with fans after the obstacle course References Category:Double Dare (2018 Revival) Category:2018 Revival Episodes Category:Loss